


Make me cringe

by Octopocalypse



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Clumsy Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Silly Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Nathan is fucking awkward at sex- Kenny is kind of a sex guru."And Ken giggles again, breathless and at a loss- but his laughter comes with a consequence- another sharp swat at his ass that has him clambering forward to escape the burn, clinging harder to what little there was to Nathan’s shoulders and waist and crying out- “You!! You–” shamelessly.So maybe he’s not a total lost cause."
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Nathan Young
Kudos: 8





	Make me cringe

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut prompt from my rp account
> 
> Yes I am accepting prompts! I prefer them to be for fandoms and characters I am familiar with, check my bio for a full list of those. I will write for OC's/crossovers/kinks just keep in mind sending a request does not guarantee it will be filled.  
> you can send them to my ask box on tumblr (octapocalypse) or the DMs on here.

**[SMUT PROMPTS](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bR_G9LrGC4xUAAtBkvkIEljbKiM2_3twLW23vYxPP1g/edit) \- KENNY/NATHAN: First: our muses having their first time **

I was up in a cold sweat all night thinking about this so im filling it ASAP

—

“ _oh yeaah-_ you like that?” Kenny hears the signs before reality can confirm them: the wet gurgling of Nathan’s throat, the sound of his lips expelling the demon gob of spit before it lands wet and lucrative on Ken’s backside.

He’s all for a bit of dirty talk- hell he’d even let guys and gals alike spit down his throat; even though memories of his older brother casting him to a similar hell makes his stomach churn with regret. But when Nathan gives a guttural _bray_ and slaps his rear he gives up. Falls forward, shrieking with _laughter,_ which was not the bemoan of pleasure the lad was probably going for.

 _No, no, no,_ he turns over, nearly in tears at the display but he bites back the grin when he watches a mixture of hurt and offense wash over his partner. Sex was such a _delicate_ thing and Nathan is doing his _best_ he.. thinks. So he reminds himself to be tender as he takes the reins, coaxing him back with a delicate touch to the chest and straddling his lap.

“Don’t get me wrong– that’s _hot_ as fuck, but hold your horses cowboy- we don’t gotta go full speed ahead yaknow.” Too much porn and not enough practice will make a fool of most boys, and Kenny remembers well his own foolishness and how long it took to snuff it out with a firm rub of his thumb. 

He puts their lips together, refusing Nathan the things most girls were too timid to deny, fingers around wrists to prevent from wandering, lips sealed from a probing tongue until he can feel the other boy getting less _bothered_ and more _hot_. He seesaws in the brunets lap, releasing his hands to tangle with unruly curls, moaning unabashedly in his mouth now, simple praises that deteriorate into more and more vile requests. 

Those hands free to wander seem distracted by their mouths for the moment. He uses his sexuality as a lead, passed loosely between Nathan’s teeth and he feels it sinking in. Hands that now caress before simply grabbing and the impatience is still _evident,_ but there's the hesitation of a boy scared of being denied it. He’s forgotten what that felt like- the possession of another’s heart, squeezed between his teeth, as helpless as the hard dick squeezed between his cheeks.

“Now…” Kenny huffs, drooling a little from both ends, arching his back to get more of the sensation. “Now you can spank me-” 

The slap doesn’t even get a chance to ring out over the curdled moan that peels past his lips, and he can see the excitement, properly built, behind Nathan’s Cheshire grin.

“Oh you like that- eh? you whore~” a phrase that falls less abrasively on Ken’s warmed ears, causes a dribbly whimper he’s earned to tickle the curve of the Irish man’s throat. 

“Who’s your daddy~?” 

And Ken giggles again, breathless and at a loss- but his laughter comes with a consequence- another sharp swat at his ass that has him clambering forward to escape the burn, clinging harder to what little there was to Nathan’s shoulders and waist and crying out- “Y _ou!! You–_ ” shamelessly. 

So maybe he’s not a total lost cause.

Nathan seems happy with that, allowing for some more of that kissing: the slow, needy rub of bodies until his patience thins, runs out and a few more minutes for good measure. Until even Ken is thoroughly flushed and sweaty with want, _pulling_ at Nathan’s skin and dry humping his ass into him with expressionless guilt. Nathan looks like he’s never had someone undone like this, almost seems _terrified_ of what to do with such a delicate thing, but the beauty of these moments is there’s really only one thing to think with anymore, and all it’s ideas start to sound good when your brain is soaked in arousal.

“I’m go’na fuck you so good-” Nathan grunts through the gap in Kenny’s teeth, thick with spit and accent, already two fingers deep in him.

“uhuh” comes Kenny’s brainless reply, licking at something- who knows what but its warm and tastes like sex.

“Like- till ya walk funny for days-”

And boy is he full of words, words, words Kenny could care less about when he ought to be full of _cock, cock, cock_ yaknow?? Blind hands feeling behind him, slipping before they can get a grip on the other’s arousal, heated and hard but for some reason he’s so _god damn_ hesitant to put it in.

He has to battle Nathan’s fingers for access to his own ass, and while he _appreciates_ whatever concern the brunet suddenly has for him, they were past the point of pleasantries now and he was kind of missing that earlier fool hardy bravado. Expletives drool from his lips and into the craters of Nathan’s collar bones, the other’s whiny voice reaching new heights of irritation as Kenny forces him in, finding comfort in the subtle burn.

“ _Jesus christ-_ ” Nathan sighs, and the rest evaporates as Ken sinks down. He’s not sure if he actually hears the prayers of if its just his own internal dialogue until he looks up and catches Nathan with both eyes closed, lips moving in hushed revelry.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me-?” Kenny teases softly from his perch, and those eyes snap open with defiance for a fraction of a second. Then he bounces, softly, bites his lip and watches the other dissolve as submissive as cotton candy in a downpour. Arms anchor themselves over shoulders and he begins a steady piston of movement, head tilting cutely as Nathan hisses, some jargon he’s not even sure exists in the boy’s home country- he was so _colourful_ with curses.

Lashes flutter closed when he’s done committing that look to memory, because Nathan’s cute when he’s defiant but his submissive side is a treat he can’t afford too often. And after a few slow grinds Ken decides to make good on that promise himself, laying into Nathan’s lap with an onslaught of grunts and moans, colliding with the European’s own melody. A smirk sparked with mischief curling from the dimple of the blond’s cheek and he leans close to an ear with one rough thrust to ask-

“ _Who’s **your** daddy?”_


End file.
